


The First Step

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged up characters, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Iwaizumi Hajime, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Sugawara Koushi, BoKuroo2020, Bokuto needs a hug, College AU, Consent Issues, Found Family, Friendship, Kuroo is a good pack alpha, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega in Hiding, Omega!Bokuto, Pack Dynamics, omegaverse consent issues, society wide designation sexism, still follows their volleyballness, supportive packmates, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: There is no place for an omega – Bokuto’s family had taught him that lesson well. And when he finally gets to spread his wings a little, and moves in with his high school volleyball friends, Kuroo, Sawamura and Oikawa, the first thing he does is out himself.… maybe there is a place for him as an omega after all.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, implied future poly pack relationships, pre pack relationships
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I literally just want pack fics. I am going to write so freaking many. And if you want me to stop? Then write them so I can read them.  
> That is all.

There was something wrong with him. Bokuto knew this. It was in the way his parents looked at him (or didn’t look at him). The way they never touched him kindly. Bruises were a part of his childhood, bruises the same size and shape as his parent’s fists. It was the way the family photos never included him, the was the family holidays only started when he was able to stay home alone (although he still questioned whether 14 was really old enough to be home alone). It was the way his mother stood over him every day, making sure he took his suppressants, and the way he was dragged by his hair into the shower if he didn’t smell like a beta. 

“I don’t have an omega son!” his mother would scream at him. “You leave the house smelling like that, and you won’t be leaving it again!”

Bokuto knew there was something wrong with him. It was a hard lesson he was taught every single day. 

~o~

Bokuto wasn’t great at school. It wasn’t totally his fault. That’s what he told himself at least. Sure, the stuff was hard, and boring, and his mind tending to float. But! It’s hard to focus when you’re hiding from pretty much everyone and everything. How he managed to get onto the volleyball team was beyond him – how he managed to _stay_ was even more of a surprise. 

However, he was good enough, and since it was filled with alphas, his parents didn’t have too much of an issue. It probably helped that their bruises now mingled with the volleyball bruises. And if sometimes a teammate looked a little too hard, well, he was Bokuto. The flighty, hair brained ace. 

He now had a reason to be out of the house every day! He’d get there early for practice, and stay as late as he could. Everything improved exponentially in second year when Akaashi joined! Akaashi set for him every day! Even after everyone else told Akaashi that Bokuto was childish and difficult and he didn’t need to do that. It’s true – he _didn’t_. 

But he did. 

Every. Single. Damn. Day. 

Sometimes though, they didn’t practice volleyball. Akaashi would sit him down and make him study, and no matter how much he puffed up, or whined, or flopped about on the floor, Akaashi didn’t leave. But he also wouldn’t let him practice volleyball. Given the choice was his parent’s house, or the gym with Akaashi, Bokuto always made the same decision. 

It was a surprise to everyone (except Akaashi and Bokuto) when he managed to graduate. Not only graduate, but secure himself a sports scholarship at Todai. Although his father didn’t stop sneering, he at least gave him permission to go. 

“I’ll pay an additional stipend, I suppose it’s to be expected,” he muttered, “however it will be for the four years of your degree only, and upon completion you will be expunged from the family record.”

It was a good thing Bokuto had trained himself not to react to his family. Because that? On the one hand, it was shocking. Fucking unreal! And on the other, Bokuto wasn’t surprised. Not in the slightest. 

“And if anyone finds out about your… _affliction_ … Well, it will be the last thing that you do.”

And those were the last words he spoke to his father. 

~o~

While classes didn’t start for a few weeks, as part of the volleyball team, Bokuto was there earlier. Weeks earlier! And he was so glad! It gave him a chance to get to know the campus and surrounds. And to think about what he actually wanted to study. As a sports scholarship holder, he figured he’d end up with a general arts degree, but for the first time ever, he could study whatever he wanted! 

So, armed with a list of units and a lot of questions, Bokuto sets out to have the most fun and interesting university life he could. 

It was also his first time living in a place that wasn’t overshadowed by his parents. 

As a scholarship holder he was placed in four-bedroom apartment – and they had a room each! Since he was there first, he got to choose the room he wanted. And that was when he had his first panic attack. Luckily, that first week none of his new roommates were there, so when he freaked out over nothing, or burst into tears just because, or, yeah, had a panic attack, he didn’t have to hide it or explain it. 

It ended up being lucky – strangers he could have just explained himself away as a weirdo, but his new roommates-

“Oh my god! Captains reunion!”

Yes. Standing in their lounge room, bags in hand, were Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi and-

“Kurooooooo!” 

Yes, he may have thrown himself at the other captain because now he fucking could! He’d observed how touchy they were at the training camps, but he’d held himself back, and now he didn’t have to. But it made Kuroo a bit uncomfortable (Bokuto was good at picking that sort of stuff up), so he backed off and cheerfully greeted them all. 

“This is going to be the best dorm ever,” he informed them seriously. 

~0~

Living with the captains was… interesting. As Bokuto has suspected, they were very snuggly. Which was pretty normal. Hell, there were people that Bokuto had snuggled with. Akaashi and the team, of course. Even Suga, (which was wild, but awesome. Who would have thought he was such a firm hugger!). In the past he’d avoided his fellow captains. Even now he was a little wary. Not because he didn’t like them – because he did – but they were just a bit… a bit too alpha. Maybe they reminded him of his dad? And his dad was _not_ a hugger. 

Hell, Bokuto’s worst injuries have been because he accidently touched his parents. So yeah, he steers clear of authority alphas. 

Doesn’t mean there isn’t a teensy tiny but of hurt since they don’t seem to want to hug him. That whiney part of himself was easy to ignore - he still remembered his father’s threat, and he knew it was no joke. It was enough that he remembered to keep his distance, and to take his suppressants and blockers every day. 

The one little act of defiance was to not use the nulling soaps. Since he didn’t know what his actual scent was, he played around with all sorts of deliciously scented products, until he found something he liked – which ended up being an odd combination of vanilla and sunflowers. He got a few odd looks from his team mates, but because he’d played around with so many, they thought nothing of it. 

And Bokuto liked smelling pretty. 

~o~

It takes a while for Bokuto to realize he’s being treated as an alpha-Alpha. But he was a highly skilled player, on a highly skilled team, and people just _assumed_ he was an authority alpha. It helped that he was beefy and strong. But people listened! Actually listened! 

For a couple of weeks, it gave him an ego boost, and pushed him to be brave and daring in all sorts of ways. He met people. He looked them in the eye. He gave his opinion. It was amazing! Bokuto was _thrilled_ until a feisty older omega hit on him, but then pouted because he couldn’t take them back to his dorm, which was when it dawned on him: Bokuto was living in an alpha dorm. And in a few short weeks, the rest of the alphas would be back on campus. 

He made it back to his dorm. He even made it back to his room. It still didn’t stop the biggest panic attack he could remember having. Or Kuroo walking in and finding him. 

~o~

It wasn’t late when Kuroo let himself back into their dorm room, but he figured everyone else would still be at the ice breaker party. Oikawa and Sawamura were doing the rounds and he’d seen Bokuto talking to an older student. Well. An older student talking to Bokuto. Just the thought brought back the tight feeling in his gut. 

Maybe he needed to make a move sooner, rather than later. It was a dilemma. Kuroo had been sounding out his future pack for a few years now. Yes, he was young, but he knew what he wanted, and he and his pack deserved the best. And he wanted Bokuto to be part of that pack. Kenma, Akaashi, Sawamura, Sugawara, Oikawa, Iwaizumi… it was not a long list, but they’d all indicated as long as the omega he bonded with was compatible, this is what they wanted too. Not that he doubted he’d find them the perfect omega. You just _knew_ when someone was right.

And Bo? He was right. He was absolutely right. And the only reason Bo wasn’t on the list, was because Kuroo had… odd urges when it came to Bokuto. If his first bond didn’t need to be with an omega, he would have claimed Bokuto as his as soon as they were legal. 

He hasn’t had many disagreements with his pack-to-be, but there have been a few… strongly worded disagreements over his unwillingness to approach Bokuto. By Akaashi! _Akaashi_! Generally the mildest mannered alpha, he squared up against Kuroo over the issue. 

Why was he even thinking about that now? Living with Bo was obviously doing things to him. He wanted to just… envelop him with his pheromones. It didn’t help that he’d started playing with scented soaps, and the scent he’d currently settled on was tantalizing… sweet and mysterious. Which was only half like Bokuto – he was sweet and not at all mysterious. 

Although, Kuroo thought, as he kicked off his shoes, why were Bo’s shoes already here? The house was dark, although there was the faintest hint of his soap, but that could just be because he lived there. 

“Bo? You home?”

There was no answer, but when Kuroo stepped in and turned on the light, that was definitely Bokuto’s jacket tossed on the couch. Frowning, he walked towards Bokuto’s bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. 

“Bokuto? You in there?”

There was no answer, but there was a thump, and Kuroo’s concern overrode his consideration of Bokuto’s privacy. Opening then door, he sees Bokuto with his hands wrapped around his knees, crammed as tight as he can into the corner. His eyes are wide, and his breath is ragged and fast and-

“Bo-“

 _Fuck_. It’s definitely a panic attack. Acting on instinct, Kuroo dashed forward as Bokuto whined, high and scared, and clambered onto the bed. Although Bokuto shied away from his touch, Kuroo grabs him, and presses him against his chest. 

“Breathe with me, Kou. C’mon, I know you can do it. Just follow my breath.”

The following minutes are both fast and slow, as Kuroo fights to get Bokuto’s breathing back to normal. Kuroo just keeps breathing, keeps encouraging, until Bokuto can take a breath without choking. It’s then he starts talking. Or, more like terrified whispering. 

“Alpha dorm. I can’t stay. I forgot. It’s not safe. It’s an _alpha dorm_.”

Although he’s dying to interrogate his friend (of course it’s an alpha dorm. Where else would they live? Why is that an issue?) he just shushes him gentle, holding him close and crooning softly. He held him like that until Bokuto fell asleep.

~o~

Only when Kou was deeply, _deeply_ asleep did Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. That had been very unexpected. And what was he freaking out about? An alpha dorm? Maybe Akaashi would know…

Slowly he reached over and grabbed his phone – which had luckily fallen on the bed – before wrapping Koutarou back up in his arms. Once he was sure he was comfortable, and before he could chicken out, he sent a video chat request to Akaashi. 

Who picked up rather quickly. 

“Kuroo-san, good even- is that Bokuto-san?” 

Carefully setting up his phone so he didn’t have to hold it, Kuroo then rearranged Koutarou so he was more comfortable in his arms. And then his heart melted as Bo wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled in. Smiling, he looked up to see Akaashi and-

“Hey, Kenma. Didn’t know you were hanging out with Akaashi tonight.”

They didn’t even bother to look embarrassed. 

“We’ve been spending lots of time together since all our other packmates are at uni.”

Hmmph. Kuroo didn’t have a problem with them hanging out, he just wanted to know. Was that too much to ask. 

“Then you need to tell us what you want to know. I’m not a mind reader, Kuroo.”

Oops. He said that bit out loud. He must be more upset than he thought. 

“But why are you sleeping with Bokuto-san?”

“Bo’s sleeping, not me,” he couldn’t help pointing out. Although that wasn’t helpful. Taking a deep breath, he explained what had happened. 

“But what I don’t understand, is why he would have a problem being in the alpha dorm. I mean, where else would he be?”

Akaashi and Kenma exchange a look. What it is, is hard to tell through the video call, but Kuroo is fairly confident it’s the _what the hell, how can our pack alpha be so stupid_. It was Akaashi who responded. 

“Ignoring for a moment it’s Bokuto-san, can you think of a reason someone would be worried about being in an alpha dorm? Maybe this same someone comes across as needy and touch-starved. Perhaps this same someone has been wearing blockers for as long as you know them?”

Kuroo refused to believe what Akaashi was implying. Akaashi sighed loudly. 

“And who is honest to a fault, and has never actually told anyone what their designation is.”

The gears ticked slowly in Kuroo’s brain. Everything Akaashi said was true. Everything. But… this was an alpha dorm. Bokuto can’t be an omega. He had to be listed as an alpha to even be placed here. And there had been no information from the coach that there was omega on the volleyball team (it wasn’t that they weren’t allowed, but the team was always informed, and there were often extra little things people had to be aware of). 

“Fuck,” he said out loud. “Koutarou is an omega.”

And if that didn’t just change everything. 

~o~

Not immediately though. Bokuto slept for another hour, nestled safely in Kuroo’s arm. _Mate. Protect_ , his inner alpha purred. To his surprise, Kenma and Akaashi chose to stay on the call. It was… nice. Peaceful even. The other two boys were quiet at the best of times, and Bo, who was normally the loudest, was sleeping quietly in his arms. Kuroo felt content. 

And watching him wake up – Jesus if that didn’t take Kuroo from 0 to 100! He watched entranced as Bokuto whimpered a little, and pushed his ridiculous hair against Kuroo’s belly. When he finally realized where he was, he looked up at Kuroo with tear blown eyes and _fuck_ Kuroo has never wanted to fuck someone so hard before. 

It’s an alpha thing, he told himself. He’s hardwired to get turned on by teary submission. Even though he never had before. Ahhhh is that really true though? When he stopped and thought about it, Bokuto was a crier, and he’s been attracted to a lot about Bo. A Lot. And if he hadn’t needed to find an omega mate first… 

He’d been so sure that Bokuto was an alpha. But he’d also been weak for Bo. Kuroo was a pack alpha, and although he’d made overtures to a few potential packmates, never Bokuto. Of course he wanted Bo, but Bo had zero self-control and would have wanted to bond but Kuroo needed his omega first. 

Maybe that was just an excuse though? Maybe it was _Kuroo_ who had no self-control? And what would have happened if Kuroo had approached him? In his mind’s eye he could see it – caging Bokuto in in the changing room, telling him that when he started his pack, he wanted Bo there. In that moment, Kuroo knew he would have been turned down. If Bokuto had hid his designation up until now, no way would he have accidently let it slip at school. They’d been friends since they were 15, and although Bokuto had never said he was an alpha, he’d never once indicated he wasn’t. 

For the first time Kuroo was very thankful that he’d never made any moves on Bokuto. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Bokuto went to crawl out of bed, and out of Kuroo’s arms, but the alpha quickly snatched him back.

“Why hello there, Koutarou. I think we should have a talk.”

Bottom lip pushing out, Bokuto stared at him miserably. Kuroo wouldn’t allow himself to be swayed by that look. Nope. No way. Not ever. 

Clearing his throat, he continued. “We’ve got some questions to ask you, Bo. And since you’re awake, you can be part of this conversation.”

“We?” Looking up, Bokuto saw Kuroo’s phone, with Akaashi and Kenma still on the screen. They were both peering at him, and groaning, he shoves his head back under the covers. 

Akaashi gasped. “Has he always looked that pretty when he cries?”

Oh. It wasn’t just him. Something had shifted. Now that they _knew_ they didn’t have to hide their responses and that felt good. Grinning at Akaashi, Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. The gel was already mainly rubbed out, so he just finger combed it until it was soft.

With soft words and softer touches, Kuroo finally managed to coax Bokuto out from under the covers. With lots of sweet words, and encouragement they finally managed to get Bokuto to admit to being an omega, and from there they got some of the story – Kuroo was convinced that Bokuto left out a lot. It was a bad story. The way his parents hid his designation, the medications, the rules, the _threats_. When Bokuto shamefully admitted he thought his father would kill him if anyone found out Bokuto was an omega, Kuroo looked at him, hoping to see it’s a joke, but there’s no humor to be found in Bokuto’s face. 

“Surely your dad won’t kill you?’ 

Bokuto gave the question a scary amount of consideration, before nodding. “Yeah, too messy. He’d get someone else to do it.”

Anger which had been simmering beneath the surface suddenly and violently blooms. Kuroo felt the anger which had been simmering bloom. He knew he was emitting furious pheromones from the way Bo backed away. Taking a few breaths, he tried to at least get his voice under control. 

“I need you to know, that over the next few weeks I am going to be very angry. I am probably going to blow up every now and then, and my scent is going to be furious. But whenever I am angry, it is _not_ at you. I am not angry with you at all. I am angry at your parents. I am angry you had to hide. I’m furious that you weren’t loved and cared for the way you need to be. And I’m going to be looking into the omega stuff-“

Bokuto interrupted. “What? What omega stuff? There’s no omega stuff! Didn’t you hear? I have to be an alpha for-“

“The next four years. Yes. I heard. And I disagree. Bo…” Kuroo wasn’t sure how to say this. “Bo… you know I’m a pack alpha, right?” 

Bokuto shrugged – he obviously had no idea what they meant. Sighing, Kuroo sits up against the end of the bed, and pulls Bo – who had shifted away – up so he’s resting against him. It puts the screen that has Akaashi and Kenma on it back in view. And they’re still there. God, Kuroo’s been ignoring them for ages, and he shoots them an apologetic look, which they both wave it off. 

“It means that I’m going to lead a pack. And I’m going to look after my pack. Provide for them, and make sure they have everything they need to be happy and healthy and cared for. It’s not something I get to choose. It’s in my DNA.” Bokuto still doesn’t look like he gets it. “I’m a highly dominant alpha, who needs to look after my pack. My omega, my betas, and my alphas. A pack starts with an omega. It starts with me claiming my omega. And when I claim you, that makes me your alpha, which means that it doesn’t matter what your father wants, I get to make those decisions.” 

Bokuto, who had been nodding along, stopped and stared. “Claim… me? No way, bro.” He laughs it off, but Kuroo is deadly serious. 

“This isn’t a sudden idea. I’ve always wanted you in my pack. I’ve approached a few of the others,” Bokuto’s eyes flicker to the screen and Kuroo nods. “Yeah, Akaashi and Kenma. Oikawa and Daichi too. And the only reason you haven’t heard about it yet, was because I thought you were an alpha, and I also thought there was no way I could keep myself from fucking you, and I couldn’t do that until I had our pack omega.” Kuroo laughs. “Guess my body still knew what was going on.”

Bokuto gives him a funny look. “Tets… I love you, but I don’t get this pack thing. I can tell it’s important to you, but me? I don’t think I’m made to be in a pack. I’m more the lone wolf kind. And, like, I’m not gonna fuck up your life!” Bokuto was getting louder, and Kuroo could feel his alpha want to put a stop to Bokuto’s ridiculous words. 

“No one’s really a lone wolf, Bokuto-san. People say that, because they haven’t found the right pack. But there is always at least someone else out there who is meant to be with you. We’re just lucky we’ve found each other early on. All your blocking medications mean that you haven’t been able to scent bond in the same way, but once you go off them-

“I’m not going off them,” Bokuto interrupted Akaashi. “I have to be an alpha while I’m here. And that’s how I’m going to keep studying what I want, and how I’m going to stay on the volleyball team. Alpha’s don’t need permission to do anything, and I-“ he trails off, and looks concerned for a moment. “I’m still not sure what to do about the whole alpha dorm thing. But if I’m careful, it’ll probably be okay…”

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Bo. I’m going to spend the next week figuring out if we can stay here as a pack. I’m going to find out what happens if there is a bonded omega on the volleyball team. And then we are going to talk about it. When I have all the information. Before then, you’re going to sleep with me.“

“What?”

Bokuto’s squawk was cute. Kuroo leaned in and kissed his nose, watching as face lit up red. Embarrassed Bokuto was also a cute Bokuto.  
“Just sleep. I’m not that kinda alpha,” Kuroo joked, before looking at him seriously. “You’re going to get used to having me around, Bo. Non-negotiable. After we figure out how having me as your alpha will change school-“

“But Kuroooo-“

“I’m not going to stop you doing anything you want, Bo. You can study what you want. You can play volleyball. But you’re going to do it safely, and you’re going to do it as my omega. Your father is the worst sort of alpha supremacist asshole, but once I claim you, we’ll get you listed as _mine_ and then you are listed as my family and he won’t have anything to do with you ever again. And then things’ll work out.”

He was now talking to Akaashi and Kenma. Bokuto had re-burrowed under the blanket and was ignoring him. It was funny as it was frustrating. Akaashi just smiled calmly at him. 

“You knew he was a brat. And he’s actually dealt with this conversation amazingly well. Just think about it Kuroo – he probably thought he’d never be outed as an omega.”

And yeah. Fair point. But-

“But he has. And that changes things. For the better. You listening, Bo?” Kuroo prodded the lump, who just huffed at him. “This changes things for the better. You’re gonna be so fucking happy. I will too.”

And for the first time, it really struck home – Bokuto was pack. Bokuto was his. With Bokuto, he could start his pack! 

“Fuck”, he whispered. “We’re gonna be a pack.”

He kept stroking the lump, and eventually Kenma and Akaashi signed off. 

“It’s not like watching you pat a blanket is interesting Kuroo,” Kenma told him before he left. 

Akaashi waited a moment longer, before informing him that actually it was very interesting, but they really did have homework to do. 

And then Kuroo was left along with his happy thoughts. 

~o~

It was mid-morning before Kuroo heard the others return. After making sure that Bokuto was still asleep, Kuroo slid out of bed. He had a lot to do today, but first on that list was talking to Sawamura and Oikawa. He’d sounded them out as pack, and they were both interested… but even if they had changed their minds, they needed to know about Bo. 

Walking out of Bokuto’s bedroom, the other alphas were sprawled on the couch. Oikawa looked reasonably fresh, while Sawamura looked like he needed sleep. 

“Morning.”

Although quiet, it was enough to surprise both the men. Sawamura jerked and fell off the couch onto the floor. He looked at Kuroo accusingly, and Kuroo burst out laughing.

“Jesus Christ, Kuroo! Get a fucking bell!”

Grinning happily, Kuroo sat himself on the couch, ignoring the grumbling as Sawamura picked himself up and flung himself back on. 

“So. Bo’s asleep, and I’d like him to sleep as long as possible.”

“Uh… okay?” Sawamura exchanged a look with Oikawa. “That’s… that’s yeah. Just for the record, how controlling are you planning on being?”

Kuroo laughed again. “About you? Not much. I want to know in general what you’re doing, and if plans change. And of course, I’ll let you know too. But we’ll get a calendar set up, so we can all check in. But uh… Bo’s an omega.”

Oikawa and Sawamura stared at him. Sawamura’s eyebrows rose until they reached his hairline, and after a stunned pause, Oikawa started laughing.  
“You know, I totally didn’t expect that, but now that you’ve said it, yeah. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Wow. Kou-chan. An omega.”

“It doesn’t change everything,” Kuroo told them. “I’m about to go and find out about bonded omegas, and since I don’t think Bo will be able to say in an alpha dorm, where Bo and I can move too-“

“Wherever you go, I’m coming with,” Oikawa informed him. “I meant it when I said I wanted you as my pack alpha. Since we’ll eventually bond, it doesn’t make sense to split up now. We might even be able to find pack house where the extras can come and stay.”

Sawamura nodded. “I have to agree. That makes sense. Room for Suga, Iwaizumi, and…”

“Kenma, Akaashi, and I’ve put out feelers for Yaku, but he’s not sure. A pack house would give him a place to spend time with us before he decides. But yeah. Pack house, talk to the coach, and a few other things.” Kuroo counted the jobs off on his fingers. “The point is though, I want someone here with Bo. He… he wasn’t expecting to be outed. I came home and he was having a panic attack about living in an alpha dorm, and yeah it all sort of spiraled from there. Oh yeah! I need to go make a doctor’s appointment for Bo.”

“Surely he can make his own-“

“You think he’s going to? After all this?” Kuroo shook his head. “Nah, he’s definitely sticking his head in the sand. But I’m a bit worried about the sort of meds he might be on, and how long he’s been taking them, so I’ll make an appointment with an omega health specialist, hopefully for tomorrow. So that’s my day. If you can think of anything else I need to do, start making a list.”

The alpha’s nodded and waved Kuroo off. Heaving a sigh, Sawamura looked at Oikawa.

“Can’t say I saw that coming.”

Oikawa nodded. “No. But it feels… it feels good, to be honest. How do you feel.”

Biting his lip, Sawamura considered. “Rushed, I guess. I thought it would take time to meet the right omega, so we’d all get to know each other without that dynamic.”

“It’s not that different. I mean, we all know each other already. That’s pretty amazing when you think about it. And,” Oikawa trailed off, obviously thinking. “I mean, Kou-chan has always been the cuddliest person I know. Well, _I_ wanted to cuddle him, but he… oh! He always avoided dominant alphas! Eheheh!” Oikawa’s laugh was… not quite evil, but it wasn’t exactly kind. “He’s going to get to know all kinds of dominant alphas!”

Sawamura was nodded, but didn’t look relieved. 

“Do you not like Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked. That could be a problem. And it had never occurred to him. Yes, Bokuto was a handful, and would be continue to be a handful, but they all had their quirks.

“It’s not that,” Sawamura quickly replied. “It’s… I think it’s just a mental thing. I thought we would have more time, and now we don’t. I’m sure it will all be fine, but I’m not the biggest fan of these sorts of changes. And moving again-“

“You’re moving, Sawamura?” Bokuto stumbled out of the bedroom, his ridiculous hair looking even more ridiculous than usual. Oikawa wanted to run his hands through it. “But we just got here. It’s not that bad. I like it.”

And… that was an honest statement. Bokuto looked happily around the room, like it was something special. Sawamura and Oikawa exchanged glances. It was pretty empty and lifeless if you asked them.

“What do you like about it, Bokuto?”

Sticking out his bottom lip, Bokuto looked around. “I like that it’s light. And that it’s colorful too! I know it’s not our paintings, but since there’s already stuff on the walls, I think that means we can put stuff up too! I’m pretty sure I have an owl poster somewhere that would look great. I like that the locks are on the inside of the doors. And I like that we can see the trees. I’m gonna buy all sorts of houseplants! With flowers, and-“

Bokuto kept on listing all the things he liked. All the basic, every day things he liked, not noticing the horrified look that Sawamura and Oikawa shared. 

_The locks are on the inside_ , Oikawa mouthed. Sawamura looked pale. 

Bokuto still hadn’t looked at them, and Oikawa interrupted his flow. “You know what’s missing? The TV. Let’s get that set up, so we can watch a movie, and maybe have some hot chocolate.”

Watching the way that Bokuto lit up at something so small, Sawamura knew he’d already lost – there was a part of him crowing at the fact he was making their omega happy. Damn, Bo was going to spoiled. It was going to be fantastic. 

~o~

The head coach was a sharp-eyed alpha, who they’d all seen, even though they hadn’t interacted yet. All the first-year training sessions had been managed by a much younger under-coach. Kuroo knew it had been very forward asking to meet, but he also knew all big decisions went through the head coach. He was simply saving them all time. 

Ugh. Posturing. Of _course_ he knew his first years. Kuroo would play the game though. He was here for his omega, and that made him supremely confident. Amazing the change that being a pack alpha made. 

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m a middle blocker and here on a scholarship. And I just had a few questions.”

The coach raised his eyebrows, but gestured for Kuroo to continue. Licking his lips, Kuroo tried to think of the best way to approach this. 

“Hypothetically, say you had an unbonded omega on your team, but by the time he came back he was claimed, how would that affect his ability to play volleyball.”

The coach looked surprised. He hadn’t been expecting that. He ran through the first years in his head, and there was really only one person-

“I’m not giving names,” Kuroo added quickly. “It’s not safe for him yet. But say he came back a claimed omega, whose alpha supported him being on the team-“

“If his alpha has no issues, then I have no issues,” the coach spoke slowly. “Would he have any packmates on the team?”

“His pack alpha, and some promised pack. But they would be scent bonded and be sure to look after him.” Kuroo looked pained. “Not that he needs any looking after, but he’s not used to being an omega, so there might be, uh, some issues at the start. But he’s a great athlete, and he’d be able to make up any missed practices.”

Waving away Kuroo’s explanation, the coach ran his hand over his face. You didn’t often get omega athletes. It wasn’t that they weren’t good enough, but very often their alpha wouldn’t sign off on it. It was sexist, but it was the rules. And Bokuto, ah, the nameless omega, was a very good athlete. 

“Two weeks. I’m sure you have some other things to arrange. I want him back in two weeks. As long as you sign off on everything, there should be no problem.”

Kuroo’s face lit up. “Yes! Thank you! He… uh…”

The coach gave him an unimpressed look. “You didn’t tell me who it was, so I don’t need to report anything, but you must think I’m pretty green if I can’t figure out it’s Bokuto.”

Kuroo looked vaguely apologetic and the coach laughed. “It’s not that he’s particularly omega, but he’s the only one who wears blockers. Which makes a lot of sense now. God, let’s hope this isn’t an indication of what this year is going to be like.” Coach sighed before looking up. “You still here? Scram!”

Kuroo scrammed. 

~o~

The student office went much the same. As long as Kuroo was the official alpha, he could approve whatever study he wanted. He did have to put up with a rather long lecture about _although technically Kuroo’s omega could study whatever they wanted, there were definitely some courses that were more suited_. The lecture was irrelevant. Bo was going to study whatever he found interesting, because at the end of this he was going pro anyway. And he’d travel. And be away. A _lot_. Which was a future issue to deal with. Yes, it would be hard, but a pack alpha’s role was to support their packs dreams, not crush them. Bo had been crushed enough. 

Finally free from the lecturing, Kuroo heaved a sigh equal parts relief and trepidation. That had been time consuming rather than difficult, but his next stop was going to be a lot harder to organize: to the omega health clinic. 

It was an inconspicuous looking place, and if he hadn’t had the address, he wouldn’t have even known it was there. The waiting room was pleasant, although as soon as he walked in, he could feel the tension in the room sky rocket. Carefully, he made his way to the front desk, doing his best not to make eye contact with anyone in the waiting room. It was hard though, when all he could scent was their discomfort. 

Taking a shallow breath, he smiled at the receptionist. 

“Good afternoon, I was hoping to make an appointment for-“

“This is an omega clinic, sir. We only make appointments for omegas.”

“I know I’m an alpha,” he patiently replied. “The appointment’s not for me, it’s for my…” how did he describe it? Bo wasn’t his yet, but as soon as they cleared it here, he was going to be. “My omega,” he finished weakly. 

The receptionist glared at him. Oh, how Kuroo wanted to glare back, but that wouldn’t help anything. And he was sensible enough to realize that the response wasn’t actually about _him_. This place was for omega’s many of whom needed protecting, and he was out of place here.

“Please, it’s important.”

Eventually the receptionist caved. 

“I won’t make the booking yet. You’ll need to talk to the nurse first, who will decide whether _your_ appointment is needed.”

As an excuse to get him out of the main area and into a private room, it worked well. Not only did the patients relax, but Kuroo could relax, not being around their distress. Plus, he’d do anything to get this appointment for Bokuto. They still left him waiting a long time. After more than half an hour, a beta dressed in nurses scrubs bustled in. 

“And you would be Kuroo-san?”

Standing up, Kuroo nodded and bowed. “Thankyou for meeting with me. Yes, I’m Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou, and I was just wanting to make an appointment for-“

“Your omega. Yes. I heard.”

The voice was bland, but there was a lot of judgement there. Kuroo sighed. 

“I know it’s probably unusual, especially here, an alpha coming and making an appointment for their omega. But… there are reasons. It’s not my story to tell, but if I give you some details, will you make the appointment? And I don’t want what I’m saying on record. Whoever is Bo- my omega’s doctor should hear it from him.”

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue. 

“My omega is my best friend, and up until today I thought he was an alpha. Due to his home situation, he’s been on suppressants and blockers, and god knows what else for… years. And I just want him to get properly checked out, make sure what he’s on hasn’t harmed him. He… he isn’t claimed yet, but it is going to happen, and soon, as long as he’s healthy. So, yeah. At the very least he needs a full medical, and I guess he needs to talk about birth control and what not. I… I’ll be there as well,” yeah Bokuto was going to freak out about that, but Kuroo didn’t trust him to pass on the information. Or even to remember everything, “but ultimately if it’s not life or death, the decisions are up to him.”

The nurse looked at him, as if wanting more. Kuroo smiled apologetically. “I already said more than I meant to, so I hope that’s enough for you to make an appointment for us.”

Tapping a finger on the desk, the nurse considered. 

“Nine o’clock tomorrow morning. Do you know what sort of doctor your omega would be most comfortable with?”

Oh god, he didn’t know. Had Bo ever even been to a doctor? Did he have issues with men or women? Or betas? “Not an alpha. If it has to be an alpha, not a dominant alpha.”

Nodding, the nurse tapped something into the tablet. “Very well. We will see you tomorrow, Kuroo-san. Please don’t be late.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kuroo left the clinic without even checking in with the receptionist, before heading back towards the dorm. Only to pull himself up short. Shit! He forgot to ask about pack residence. Looking at his watch he saw it was only four… goddammit. The office would still be open, and if he didn’t get it done tomorrow, who knew when he’d next get a chance. While he was no seer, he could see tomorrow’s appointment going very poorly, and then the whole day would be spent making Bo feel better. 

Which was more important. Which meant he had to get to the residential office now. Damn responsibilities!

“You… have a new pack?” The service office looked very skeptical, and Kuroo didn’t blame them. He was still a teenager, and a first year, and was enquiring about pack houses. 

“I understand it’s unusual, but some new circumstances have come to affect my pack, so I am just trying to understand our options.”

Sighing, they looked through the listings. “There are a number of pack houses available. But there are no registered packs for ‘Kuroo’ so-“

“I expect it to be registered next week,” he told her firmly. “I’m not asking to move in immediately, but I want to understand our options, and how fast things will change when we do register. I don’t really want to keep my omega mate – claimed or not – in the alpha dorms so-“

“I understand that.” The service officer continued looking. “We do have a number of options close to campus. I won’t be able to show them to you until you register, and it will need to be the pack alpha who looks at the places and approves. Once you approve it, it’s pretty much a rubber stamp and you can move in immediately. There isn’t any extra residential services support to move out of your current accommodation, or move into the new one, but I don’t imagine it will be too hard. If… if your situation is going to change that quickly, I probably wouldn’t bother unpacking.”

“Thank you.” Kuroo bowed and left. While it was clear she didn’t believe him, that was irrelevant. He had the info he needed. Now to get back to his pack. 

~o~

“Well, isn’t this a welcome sight!” 

His packmates (soon-to-be, his brain reminded him, but who the fuck cared. They were his), were all on the sofa. Somehow the two alphas had managed to get Bo in between them, and they were sharing some soft blankets. Oikawa’s, obviously, since they were covered in aliens. 

“I don’t want to hear a single word,” Oikawa warned him, seeing his toothy smile. “Any way, Kou-chan likes it so-“

 _And that’s the only thing that counts_ went unsaid but not unheard. Laughing, Kuroo walked behind the sofa, ruffling all their hair on the way past. Oikawa and Bokuto shrieked at him, whereas Sawamura’s hair didn’t even move. Sawamura looked stoically pleased at that.

“Who’s cooking tonight? I’m fuckin’ exhausted. What did you get up to?”

“Movies. Kou doesn’t seem like he’s seen anything, so Tooru was introducing him to _Alien_.”

“I hate them,” Bokuto called out seriously. “All the _Alien_ movies. I’ve decided horror isn’t my genre.”

“Oh for god’s sake, Kou-chan. They’re barely horror. I don’t know that I’d put them as a thriller even. So I don’t think-“

“Daichi chooses the next one. You’re movie tastes suck, Oiks.”

Laughing, Kuroo collapsed into a kitchen chair. He really was tired. When he heard footsteps approach, he looked up. Sawamura smiled at him. 

“Successful day?”

Kuroo gave him a thumbs up. “Yeah. As long as I’m listed as pack alpha, to Bo’s omega, he can keep on doing everything. I’ll probably get you and Tooru to keep an eye on him in practice. Partly because he pushes himself, but also he’s going to be a new omega.” Kuroo made an unhappy face. “I don’t think we’re all going to be in the same gym all the time. And I’m not going to wreck practice because I can’t let Bo do his thing.”

Sawamura nodded. “Oh yeah, good point. How hungry are you? I’m cooking, but everything’s prepped so I thought I’d start a little later. Maybe grab a snack? Uh… I don’t know what your thoughts are on house dynamics, but my recommendation is Bo is never allowed in the kitchen without someone overseeing things.”

“Oh shit! He didn’t cut his finger off, did he?” Sawamura stared at him. “Yeah, this one time he sliced the top of his finger off. At least… that’s what he told me.” Kuroo felt his mood go dark. Shit. There was so much he didn’t know about Bo. He was going to find out though. He immediately lightened though. The finger thing had happened at camp, so that was definitely Bokuto’s fault.

“Kou-chan cut his finger off? Damn, Kou, Daichi made the right call there!” 

Surprisingly, it hadn’t been a terrible emergency. It had affected his playing for a few weeks, but he ignored it for the most part. Now it was just a funny story. 

Bokuto was a little embarrassed, whining _Kurooooooo_ at him, but Oikawa just laughed and hugged him until he stopped pouting. Kuroo gave his first pack alpha rule _Bokuto is Not Allowed to Cook unsupervised_ and although that started the pouting again, everyone else agreed it was a good rule. 

Sawamura was as good as his word, and had dinner on the table in less than 20 minutes. There was a little uncertainty as to where the alphas would sit, but Bokuto was apparently unaware of tension, as he just threw himself down and served himself. When no one else sat, he looked up.

“Uhhh? Is not one else hungry, ‘cos I’m fucking _starving_ , and Daichi? This smells so freaking _good_!”

It broke the tension, and Kuroo dropped into the seat next to Bokuto, and while he served himself pushed up against Bokuto’s side. While Bokuto didn’t exactly snuggle, he definitely leant back against Kuroo, his weight and heat very welcome. Oikawa and Sawamura took the other side of the table, and seemed happy enough. Kuroo swore to himself he wouldn’t monopolies Bokuto, just right now he needed to be close. 

Dinner was a happy affair. Kuroo was exhausted and let the conversation wash over him – which was mainly the other three arguing about what made a good movie – and when they were done, Oikawa and Bokuto cleared the table, and Kuroo washed the dishes. Oikawa and Bokuto were supposedly drying, but were flicking tea towels at each other instead. Sawamura had moved into the kitchen too, and it just all felt so good. 

Kuroo knew in his bones that when they were in a pack house, when the rest of their pack had the freedom to come and go, it would feel even better. 

“So, what are people up to tomorrow? Oh wait… we’ve all got training right?” Sawamura was flicking through one of their sports timetables, but it did nudge Kuroo.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. Bo, the coach has pulled you from training for the next two weeks. That gives us time to get you properly claimed and then there shouldn’t be an issue.”

Bokuto’s mouth was open ready to argue, but Kuroo just shrugged at him. “The coach has spoken. We have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow anyway. But once the bond settles in, there’s no issue with you being on the team. We’ll all keep an eye on you of course, but-“

“But that just means nothing’s changed,” Sawamura’s voice was calm and steady. “We were always going to look out for each other.”

Seeing the relief in Bokuto’s face was something Kuroo didn’t know he needed.

“C’mere, Bo.”

Kuroo held his arms wide, but had to wait awkwardly while Bokuto looked at him, and thought about it. Which was frustrating, but he knew Bokuto needed time. Then, when Bokuto _still_ wavered, Kuroo wriggled his hands, making a come-hither movement. Throwing back his head, Bokuto laughed, before slamming into Kuroo. Who immediately wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist and held him tight. 

“It’s scary for me too,” he whispered in Bokuto’s air. Bokuto didn’t say anything, but he did shuffle until he could wrap his arms around Kuroo’s chest. “I don’t know what I’m doing either. I’ve always known I’m gonna have a pack, and I’d hoped I could start it with people I love, but this is more than I ever imagined. It’s going to change everything. And change is scary, but we’re doing it together. I think that’s exciting.”

Bokuto didn’t respond and, deciding not to push it, Kuroo rested his head against Bokuto’s and just enjoyed the weight in his arm, and the fleeting moments of daydreams of what their pack future would be. The silence was long, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Oikawa and Sawamura were quietly chatting and getting hot drinks together, and if they looked over at Bokuto and Kuroo standing there, wrapped in each other’s arms, well, this is what pack was, right? Warm and safe?

“I’m scared.”

The words were quiet. So quiet Kuroo almost missed them. But he didn’t. He lowered his head, so his ear was closer to Bokuto’s mouth, and held on.

“I’m not a good omega. I don’t know how to be one! I don’t know… what you want. I don’t know what I want! But…” He trailed off, and Kuroo hummed encouragingly. Bokuto still took his time. “I… don’t know what to do. But I want to try.”

Kuroo felt his scent shift, to that of happy, and exultant alpha. Bo’s face was still buried in his chest, so he didn’t see the other alpha’s look over, questioning looks on their faces. Kuroo just smiled at them over Bo’s shoulder, and he saw something in them shift, their scents becoming lighter, their shoulders less tense. 

“But I reeeeeeally don’t want to go to the doctor tomorrow, so-“

“Yeah, sorry, that’s not negotiable.”

“ _Tettttttttts_.“

As Bokuto continued to whine, Kuroo hugged him harder and grinned. Yes. Things were going to be different, and lots of things were going to change. But they were all on the same page, and this was going to work. 

He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so I actually plotted this story out before I sat down to write it properly. It was an interesting way of doing it, as they first half was plot points, then I started writing it. It works better than posting my ‘hmmmm… what will part 2 be?’. Anyway, one of my new years intentions was to get something posted each week. Obviously this is the second week of Jan, but I will tryyyyyy and finish those WIPs I have going. Maybe I can plot them out too? 
> 
> (I think maybe I will try to post something every other week, that way if I do more, it's just an awesome surprise. For everyone!)


End file.
